She Was Mine
by itzhayaku
Summary: She was mine. Yes, she was mine. She was all I ever needed, but that bastard took her away. He took everything away from me. There's only one thing to do now isn't there? Revenge has never sounded so sweet.
1. Plans

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of the characters. If I did, HAH! THERE'D BE WAY FOR LACUS AND KIRA SCENES :(**_

_Oooh. I accept criticism of course :) It's my first time writing this kind of story? Yeah, and flames..well flames can heat up my house since it's freezing cold nowdays._

_Where did this idea for this story come from? Who knows really. I could have turned it into a nice long story with more than one chapter, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet :) I'm really bad at describing things. Also, sorry if parts of the story seem weird or sometimes don't make sense xD At the very second right now, I'm writing another fanfic at the same time,so I hope I don't mix the ideas up. The reason is because I'm trying to finish both stories and post them up before my brother gets home and kicks me off. Ah, I was gonna make this a one shot, but it's getting kinda long... I'll just make it maybe 3 chapters long? That's only if somebody finds this interesting though :3_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story. :)

* * *

_

**Summary**

_**She was mine. Yes, she was mine. She was all I ever needed, but that bastard took her away. He took everything away from me. There's only one thing to do now isn't there? Revenge has never sounded so sweet.**_

* * *

**She was Mine**

**Chapter One**

The room was full of lively chatter, champagne and people of high status; the richest of the rich. Strong pungent smoke from lit cigars filled the the air, creating a toxic aroma which most of the people here were used to. The smell filled my nostrils, nearly suffocating me. How sickening these people are.

Woman of all ages flocked around me, each one of them eager to catch my attention as I sat down on the many black leather lounges that were placed in this room for shall I say, 'various activites', many of which are not so innocent.

"Behave yourself!" Turning away from my mindless thoughts, I caught a glance of a man in his early forties pulling a much younger woman away from my side. Or at least, trying to. The way his eyes held a murderous gaze upon the woman intrigued me, especially after his eyes met mine and the gaze was replaced with one of fear and regret as he released the woman's arm.

"Your husband is around here for goodness sakes! At least show some restraint!" With those few hushed words which were most likely intent for me not to hear, the older man shot the woman one more warning glance before turning around with an air of dignity and disappearing amongst the crowd. What an air of dignity that was, leaving his daughter at my side. Hah.

I found myself laughing at the short ordeal. It's quite funny isn't it? How one minute, a woman can be painfully faithful, and once you turn your back to her, she runs off with another man. Then again, the exact same thing can be said about men from a woman's perspective. Always think before assuming.

My eyes wandered over the many woman clinging close to me, each one of them whispering promises of sinful unforgettable nights soon to come if I were to choose them to bed. Simply ignoring their many tempting offers, I noticed the many jealous glares I was receiving from the men standing far behind them, pretending to be mingling when they were infact watching their women on me.

I held back laugh at their cowardly states. They were of course too scared to come over and grab their woman or set me straight. Why? Because I was the son of Uzumi Nara Attha, the very man holding this banquet and one of the most powerful men in all of Orb, if not the most.

Even though I am not the blood son of Uzumi, but the adopted, I still hold enough power in one hand then all the men in this combined could ever wish to control, and they knew it. Offending me was another way of committing their own suicide. Pitiful men they were.

Have they not learned yet that I could care less with what they do with their woman? For goodness sakes, I would gladly accept their help to get these women off of me, yet they are too frightened with what I may do. Besides, none of these women can even compare to _her_.

_Yes,_ _her_.

My eyes wandered around the smoke filled room once more, hoping, maybe even wishing to spot her. Of course, she was nowhere to be found. No matter how much I wish for _her_ to be here, I know where she is. With that damned man she was forced to marry for the sake of her father. Who was that man she was forced into marriage called? Ah, Athrun Zala. That bastard who stole _her_ away from me, and stole my sister's heart.

Ah my dear sister, Cagalli Yula Attha. A true shame what happened to her, and that bastard is all at fault. He toyed with my sister, never telling her that he was engaged to be married until the day of his wedding did he tell her. Once he officially had 'her', he threw away my sister. It was obvious he only used my sister for his own sexual needs, even giving her money to shut her up, as if she were some prostitute. My sister was too blind to realize this, and upon finding out her supposed love was married, she was heartbroken.

She shunned herself from the world. Locking herself in her room, refusing to talk, eat, ot leave her room for that matter. It broke my heart every night as I sat at her door, listening to her cry her heart out for a man who didn't even deserve her time. How can somebody who uses a woman for his own sexual needs and throws her away even be called a man?

Finally, father finally noticed my dear sister's less than active life and decided that he had enough of her childish behavior. The day he broke down the door and began crying I will never forget. Do you know how hard it is to watch a full grown man cry after laying his eyes upon his one and only daughter whom was laying on a bed, lifeless with blood pooling around her from a clean cut across her neck? It's positively heartwrenching.

My dear sister, Cagalli Yula Attha, overcome with depression brought upon herself her own death.

It's all his fault. "That Bastard." I growled beneath my breath, nearly crushing the glass of champagne in my hand at the memory of that day. The girls around me immediately noticed the change and backed away, knowing that I was quite predictable when angry. Good, at least they weren't so sex driven that they would urge on to bother me.

The mere thought of that _person_ makes my blood boil. He's taken everything away from me, and all I can do is sit here and watch him do it. I had no say in the wedding. Hell, nobody even knew about my relationship with _her. _They always assumed we were close friends, like brother and sister even. If only they knew the truth. Maybe then their damned wedding would have never taken place. Hell, maybe he would have even stayed with my sister, then she'd be alive today and everything would be perfect.

_But it isn't._

Of course it isn't. I'm all alone. No one to love, no one to be loved by. I should kill him for taking it all away.

_Yes, you should kill him._

I should shouldn't I? Wouldn't it be great to be killed by my hands? Yes, it would be an honor for him.

_A great honor._

Agreed then.

* * *

_Uhh, yeah...Hehe, if anybody actually wants me to finish the story please review. If there isn't anybody, I'll probably jsut delete the story. No point in keeping an un amusing story right? I'm already working on chapter 2 though, so if anybody does want to read still, I'll try and update as soon as possible. Anyways, Thanks for reading :)_


	2. Suspicion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed / Destiny or any of the characters. I only own this confusing plot.** _

_Ahh, told you I'd update as soon as possible right? Well, now it may take me a little longer to update after this cause I have alot of thinking to do o3O''. But anyways, yeah...Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_

_

* * *

_

**She Was Mine**

**Chapter Two: ****Suspicion**

_Thump Thump_

"Why does my heart continue to beat so quickly even though I tell it not too? You do not need to answer the question, I am merely stating this to myself."

I let out a sigh at the silence I received. Honestly now, this man has absolutely no idea what he should be doing. Why is he even a therapist in the first place?

"Mr. Yamato."

"Yes?" Sitting up upon the leather couch they place here for patients such as I. You may wonder why I am here in the first place, taking advice from a man who obviously has no idea what he is doing. Just a man who needs the money. I guess that can be understandable.

Now, about the reason why I am here. Well, father sent me here, saying that I was unstable. Unstable...What the hell does he know anyways?

_Yes, you are certainly stable._

Damn right I am. He had the audacity to say that to his own son, though not blood I am his son still. Sending me to a supposed

"You are...Talking to yourself within your head again aren't you?" The man's voice brought me out of my thoughts, giving me a look as if amused.

This man..he was a strange man. If I didn't know any better I would say he was a madman, however, I do NOT know any better. What a shame.

"I am not talking to myself again." I replied firmly, aware of the fact that he was indeed calling me unstable without outright saying it. "It's called a conscience."

"There is no need to get offensive Mr Yamato. I was merely wondering what kept you so quiet. Usually you would be talking about _him _or _her_ or maybe even your deceased sister."

"She is not deceased." My statement was said firmly as I managed to keep in the anger bubbling within me. This always happens every session. The man would bring up the fact that my sister, Cagalli Yula Attha, is dead. Well she isn't dammit! I know..She would never do something like that. Cagalli would never take her own life because of a man such as Athrun Zala. She's stronger than that. Much stronger.

"Mr Yamato..." The man let out a sigh, closing his amber eyes momentarily before pushing his long raven black hair away from his eyes and opening them. He doesn't even have an appearance of a professional therapist.

"We've already discussed this haven't we?" Too many times, that's for damn sure. "Your father himself was the one who discovered your sister's body. Even if you had never seen her body, you have no proof that she DID NOT kill herself."

Proof...What MORE proof do I need?

For one thing, after I found my father crying, he wouldn't even let me in the room to see if it was IN FACT Cagalli. Instead he said that I shouldn't see her, for it would cause me too much pain and make my supposed instability even worse. Hah, what a laugh.

For another thing, he had her supposed deceased body cremated without me ever knowing until he came home one day with a vase full of ashes. For Gods sake, he held a damn banquet! Who holds a banquet, 3 weeks after his own daughter's death?!

Something about all of this is definitely not right. And this man...

Looking back up at the man who had grown silent, I noticed how his eyes were on me looking over me as if I was a madman whom was utterly convinced about a complete lie. Gilbert Dullindal...I shall keep an eye on you...

"Mr Yamato. Are you listening?" He let out a frustrated sigh before placing the clipboard he had been holding in his arms down in his lap, his eyes keeping contact with mine. "Your sister, Cagalli Yula Attha has passed away. You understand correct? She is deceased."

What is with this man? He continues to keep trying much too hard to convince me about my sister's _supposed _death. It's almost as if he is trying to brainwash me into believing it. Yes it is isn't it? This...could it all be some kind of large scandal? Suddenly, that bastard's death doesn't seem as important.

I looked back up from my hands back to the man before me before I shot a glare at the way his eyes were studying, no analyzing me. He coughed uncomfortably before looking back down at his clipboard, apparently reading whatever content was placed upon it. What does this man and my father have to do with my sister's death?

Or could it be...Am I really crazy?

_Are you now?_

Don't repeat me, it shall only do to confuse me further.

_I agree._

Now, now. Am I really going insane? Am I really unstable? Hah, it's these damn thoughts that my father and this man, Gilbert Dullindal are putting into my mind. That's it isn't it?! The only reason father sent me here is so this damned man could brainwash me, make me think I'm insane before putting the _**lie** _that my sister is dead so then I'll believe it.

_The bastards._

That's for sure. Now, what the hell are they planning?

"My Yamato."

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped back at him, receiving a confused expression. Oh right, this man was not able to hear my thoughts. Of course not.

"I'm sorry Mr Yamato, but it seems our session must end short today. Your father has just called me, and wants to have a...talk with me." A talk? Wait a call? I never even heard the phone ring.

"Ah yes..I see."

* * *

_Tick Tick Tick_

Don't you find it strange how once in complete silence, the smallest of noises can annoy the living hell out of you, no matter how small? How is it I can find comfort in loud chatter and yet not in utter silence?

_Because you're afraid._

Afraid? Don't make me laugh. What is there to be afraid of?

_Afraid of what you'll think about once you're all alone with nothing to invade your incoming disturbing thoughts. The chatter and sounds, those are merely there to distract you from your problems._

Problems? Cagalli...My dear sister, what do father and Dullindal have to do with your disappearance? You're alive right? There just lying..you would never kill yourself over such a man, a bastard as him. And Lacus...How are you managing with him? Are you waiting for me to come save you? Do not worry my love, I will come and rid you of that bastard soon enough. Soon.

God, I hate thinking about these things.

_Ah see? Your problems have come once again._

Shut up and allow me to have my peace and quiet.

_Oh? Were you not the one to say that you hate the silence?_

Leave me be. Your questions only give me further headaches. If you're trying to get me to discover something, I'm having problems solving it with your damn barrage of rhetorical questions. Just who the hell do you think you are anyways?

_Why ask when you're the only who knows the answer?_

See? You and your damn rhetorical questions. If you're not going to help I suggest you leave me the hell be.

_And what is it you need help with?_

My sister...Tell me, is she dead?

_I know just as much as you do._

Well then, you aren't much help to me then are you?

* * *

"And what is it you need help with again?"

"My sister's death...It seems too suspicious for me to call it a death. Let's call it, her _disappearance."_ Now normally, I would never associate myself with people such as...him. However, I need all the help I can get and apparently from what I've heard from a few business people around, this man who looked more like a young boy, was a top notch detective. The thing different about him though, is that he is not hired by the government. Instead, he works with one man and one woman on their own, getting paid with whatever money people pay them with after they have finished their jobs. I wouldn't exactly call them dirty workers, of course not, those people are ones who work FOR the government. These people, and this boy are just...working to stay alive.

"And you want me to what?" His blood red eyes pierced through me as we sat across from one another at a small table inside a busy cafe. It was around maybe 4pm now, and people were rushing in and out. I prefer busier places over quiet. Have I not already told you that I hate silence?

"Do you think you can investigate around it silently in the shadows? Of course, I do not want anybody to know about this." He leaned back in his seat, looking over me with those dark rouge eyes of his again. I can tell from them that this boy has seen much more deaths in this world than I shall ever. What is it about him that makes me sympathize with him?

"Investigate...what is it you want me to find out exactly?" He sure gets to the point doesn't he? I like him. Not in that kind of way mind you.

"I want you to find out if my sister's death was really suicide, and IF, if she is truly dead or has just disappeared. If you know that she has disappeared, I want her found." The raven haired boy let out a sigh before running his hand through his unruly hair, looking down at his reflection in the cup of coffee before him.

"Cagalli Yula Attha. You can get in real trouble trying to put your nose in business that isn't yours." I let out a growl from the back of my throat involuntarily, only earning an amused look as he looked back up.

"She _**is** _my sister after all so I would call it my business. Besides it's more dangerous for you than me. You can be killed off if you find something that you're not supposed to know about. Do you accept or not?" I found it odd how rather than give me a look of fear much like the other detectives I had talked with before given me before running off, he smirked and stuck his hand out, intent for a hand shake.

"If it's as dangerous as you make it sound, then how could I refuse?" I found myself smirking back at him, my hand moving to firmly grasp his and shake it.

Oh yes. I think I like him alot.

* * *

_So what shall you do now?_

Me? Well it's obvious isn't it? I'll sit back and watch the show.

_You may have some boy working for you on your suspicion of your sister's 'disappearance', but what about **him **and **her?**_

Them? Well, since I have that boy working for me, I won't be able to think much about those two now will I? Know this, I am more intent on finding out about my sister than dealing with that bastard. However, I think I'll get one of that boy's partners to help me with something...

_You're going to hire them to kill him aren't you?_

Now, now. What would be the fun of having him killed by someone else's hands? Of course I will be the one to kill him. I just...need someone to keep him captive while I find my sister...Then she can watch me kill the man who broke her heart with my own bare hands.

_Ah, you're one twisted person._

And who's fault would that be?

_Mine of course.

* * *

_

**A/N:**

If you're totally confused, so am I. Ahh, thank you for reviewing :) I was of course expecting around the reviews of zero to none, and so getting three brightened up my day. :D I'm not one to be greedy with reviews :3 If I get one, hell at least somebody wants to read what I have to write right?

**OPTIMISM!**

Ooh, ooh. If you're wondering what's happening in the story, I'm not too sure myself either. I was going to make it really short, but then an idea hit me, a VERY SMALL one though. So then, now I have alot of thinking to do to turn this into an actual story. Tsk tsk. I give you all the right to smack me around if I fail to make your standards of a good plot.

**SADIST!**

**I mean KINKY!**

**I mean...o3O''**

Anyways, this chapter may have confused you...? So anyways, I'll try and clear some things up in the next chapter. Maybe haha, if I can understand it myself. D: 


	3. Uncertainty

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed / Destiny or any of the characters. I only own this confusing plot.**_

_Oh my gosh. It's chapter 3. :O Prepare to be confused further.  
_

* * *

**She Was Mine**

**Chapter 3: Uncertainty**

"You accepted an offer from who?"

"Kira Yamato."

"What?! Why? Don't you know that he's well...psychotic?"

"Calm down Luna. What was his request Shinn?"

"Hmm, he wanted us to search for his _sister."_

"His sister...Cagalli Yula Attha?! But isn't she already dead?"

"He doesn't believe so..."

"What? That just confirms it. He really **IS** mad. I mean, their father already confirmed that she was dead right?"

"..."

"Well? Say something Shinn! Why did you accept his offer?"

"Calm down Luna."

"But Rey-"

"**SINCE **Shinn accepted his proposal, we have no right to tell this _'Kira Yamato_' that we will be refusing after already saying we would. Besides, if Shinn said yes, then we already know that his sister really is alive."

"But still...We're really going to just trust Shinn's intuition?"

"..."

"Wasn't his gut feeling enough when he told us to leave the last apartment we stayed in, in the middle of the night? When that man decided to suicide so he burnt down the whole apartment, killing himself along with 17 other people?"

"..."

"Nothing dangerous will happen. We're just investigating anyways. Let's trust Shinn like we always do to get us the right jobs so we can live on our own - unless that is, if you prefer to be living on the streets."

"Alright! I get it! But if anything happens - like that job that took..that took _her _life, I'm walking out. I can't always trust you Shinn. Not anymore."

* * *

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock goes the clock._

Will you shut up for once?

_Ah, but you stated before that you cannot stand silence. I am merely making it bearable for you._

Bearable. You're driving me insane.

_No, no no no. There is no way someone such as you could be insane, nor driven to it. You're perfectly sane._

I am. Now dammit, where is that boy, he should have given me a call an hour ago on the situation. He did say that he was going to start investigating today right? So where the hell is he...

_I know just about as, much as you do._

Useless. Why are you even here?

_Why would I not be here?_

Because, you're not much help. Now...just who or what are you?

_There is no need to ask useless questions. You should know the answer anyway. Ah, now pick up the phone._

* * *

"Hello? This is Gilbert Dullindal speaking, I would like to discuss the matter about your son Kira Yamato and your...daughter Cagalli Yula Attha. Mr Attha?" 

Well, this is strange. Why would he suddenly say all of that without even waiting for a response from me? Oh, it must be the fact that I am in my father's office.

"Kira Yamato speaking."

"Ah, Mr Yamato...I called to see if your father was by chance home at the moment?" Acting casual now...

"He is not here at the moment...Shall I take a message," I paused momentarily, thinking of a proper way to call this...annoying person with the most respect I could give to someone I utterly feel disgusted by. "You bast-Mr," My bad. "Mr Dullindal."

There was an awkward and long pause.

"Ah, yes well..." Judging from the awkwardness of his tone, and sudden cough it was pretty obvious to me that he had heard my accidental slip up. "There is no need, but please, if you could tell your father I called for him that would be much appreciated. I shall see you at our next session next week Kira.Goodbye." And with that, he hung up before I could even answer him back...not that I was going to anyways. Maybe he knew.

Still, the fact that he had called to talk to my father was suspicious, especially at this time; 2 in the afternoon when father is at his usual meetings. It must have been quite important for him to call...and it being Gilbert Dullindal himself who called, well that just obviously means something is up. He also mentioned something about my sister...My suspicions must be correct.

"Am I being paranoid?" I asked this aloud, knowing full well that I wouldn't get a response back. After all, even with the many maids and workers around the mansion, none of them ever come into any of the rooms I am in unless called upon. Lonesome as it was, I have no time for others - not when I have important matters to attend too, and what is important right now is waiting for that damned Asuka boy to call.

* * *

"Where's Rey?" 

"He went to Vino's place to use his computer for information on the Yamato case."

"Shouldn't you be doing that? I mean, you are the one that accepted this insane job anyways."

"Come on Luna, we all know that I don't know anything about that kind of mass hacking computer crap. I just handle the more dangerous stuff, you know; going undercover and sneaking around."

"Your job isn't the only dangerous job Shinn."

"..."

"Rey and I are risking our lives too because of these stupid dangerous jobs you just love to accept."

"Luna...let's not start this again..."

"No Shinn, just listen to me this one time. Is it really worth it? All this money for our lives? Even if Rey and me aren't always out there, sneaking around in dangerous situations like you, we're still in danger. You remember last time don't you?"

"Luna, don't."

"So you do remember...The time where we all left the apartment to sneak off into that big corporate building to steal the files for that man."

"Luna."

"I'm not done Shinn. You remember right? How we left little Meyrin all alone at the apartment because she said she was too scared and so you told you her to stay at home because then she would be safe, even though she had suggested she stay at a hotel instead. You reassured her, saying she wouldn't be harmed."

"..."

"What happened Shinn?"

"Luna..I di-"

"WHAT happened Shinn?"

"She..she was ambushed and taken away before they..."

"They what?"

"Luna don't do this...you're only hurting yourself."

"WHAT did THEY do Shinn? Answer me."

"They killed her."

"Exactly Shinn. They killed my younger sister. So Shinn, can you honestly tell me it's worth it?

"Can't you just...I mea-"

"Answer me Shinn. Is this worth it?"

"...I...I don't know."

* * *

God I hate silence. 

_Told you that already._

Will you shut it? Silence is better than hearing you.

_You can't get rid of me. I'm here to stay. Aren't you glad?_

Not in the least. Now will you be quiet? I'm waiting for the damn phone call.

_You don't need that much concentration to hear a phone ring._

I do. Now leave already, you're only annoying the hell out of me.

_What's wrong? Are you afraid of me?_

Why the hell would I be afraid of you?

_Because...you know don't you?_

...Know what?

_You know who and what I am. You're just afraid. Afraid to know the whole truth, so you're trying to push me away._

I don't...know what you're talking about.

_Fine, be ignorant._

* * *

Hours and hours I waited until finally I got the damned phone call. It was just not the one I had wanted nor expected. 

"Hello? Kira Yamato speaking." After picking up the phone on my father's desk, I took a seat in the leather recliner and stared directly at the door, preparing to hang up, regardless of who it was in case somebody came in.

"Hey, it's Shinn Asuka."

"Finally. Where the hell have you been?" I lowered my voice to a hushed whisper upon realizing that if this conversation would be heard, I'm sure that one of the workers would more than likely tell my father about what I've been up to.

"Calm down will you? This job isn't exactly easy. We're risking our lives for this after all anyways." Letting out a sigh, I leaned my head back against the leather recliner and stared up at the chandelier hanging just above my head. The door was locked from what I could tell, so I was pretty safe unless of course there were eave droppers around. I'll take that risk.

"Right, right. Now, down to business. Have you found anything out yet?"

"It's only been one day, but yeah something. It might be of use or not, but-"

"Just tell me what it is." I interrupted, growing impatient with his useless blabbering.

"Fine, jeez. Do you know an, hold on." I waited impatiently as I listened to the sound of papers rustling around and a female voice in the background, saying something about cleaning up once in a while. Hmm, must be his female partner.

"Luna, you can clean it okay? Thanks." Mumbling over the phone, I hate when people say things over the phone when it's not directed to the person they're talking to. It's rude and annoying at the same time.

"Okay, sorry about that. Do you know an Athrun Zala?" My hand tightened around the phone and armrest of the recliner. Just hearing his name makes my blood boil.

"What about that bastard?"

"Ah, I see you do. Well, it seems that he was seen having a conversation with that guy..uhh what's his name-" How can someone so forgetful be a detective? Let alone, a supposed top notch one?

"Gilbert Dullindal." A female voice yelled through the sound of rustling paper and annoyed grunting. Lucky he has his partners to help him out.

"Yeah. Athrun Zala was having a conversation at some cafe about...one day before your sister's _'supposed' _suicide. Apparently there was an agreement made seeing as how the person had seen a contract being taken out, and the two had a handshake afterwards. Do you know why something like this would happen?"

"How the hell would I know?" I couldn't help the anger which had risen from my voice at the new information I had just received. So not only had he taken _her_ away from me, but now he may have been involved in my sister's disappearance as well? This man just loves pissing me off doesn't he?

"Ooh, alright then. No need to bite. Anyways, we'll look into this some more, I'll call you in two days. Why not go relax? We got this covered..and besides you need it."

"Oh really? And where do you suggest I go?"

"I dont know. Anger Management?" I'm surprised I said I liked him before. This boy knows how to push on all the wrong buttons.

"Just keep your comments to yourself thank you." I rolled my eyes at the quiet snicker I heard afterwards. He really is still a boy.

"Alright. Well, I have some good news for you, but I can't say it's 100 correct."

"What is it?"

"Your sister, Cagalli Yula Attha, she should be alive. I mean, from what I've read from these reports and newspapers that we scrapped up which weren't printed or aired. Whatever is happening, it's huge. I mean, somebody paid them and the police off to cover everything. Are you really sure you want to continue this? There's a 50 chance that if we get found out, we including you, then we'll most likely be killed."

Let's see...My life or getting back my sister, and Lacus, **AND** killing the bastard...Hmm, it's pretty obvious to me. My life is one of the most precious things to me that I cannot lose.

"Pull back. I want you to stop everything right now, and forget everything you've found out."

"Really?"

"No, finish the damn job." However, getting the love of my life, and my sister back are much more important. Killing that bastard is an extra bonus.

* * *

Lucky me. 

_Lucky you indeed._

See? Everything is falling right into place, I'll save my sister and Lacus at the same time, then kill him. Oh yes, revenge is sweet.

_Do you really think you can do it all that easily?_

Of course I canBesides, I've got that boy and his partners helping me.

_Don't try to hide it. You're uncertain about this, just as the boy was. Why else would he ask you if you want to pull back? He's scared for his life as well, just as you are._

Don't be foolish.

_You're the one being foolish. You may put up a cool front, but you're uncertain inside. You're beginning to think that you really are going insane._

What the hell do you know?! And why are you talking this way? What happened to simply sitting back and saying that I could kill them all and find out the truth?

_It is you. If you were thinking like that then I would say it, but you aren't. If you're uncertain, I am uncertain._

_Say you're right, and I will as well._

...I am right. My sister is being captive, and I will kill the bastard all in due time.

_Then you will. You're right after all._

Am I...Am I really?

_Are you?_

* * *

_Ah, sorry for not updating sooner. Been busy with school, and some other stuff, plus my computer crashed so I'm on my bro's again which is just a lucky bonus. I've broken 4 of my computers in the past 2 years. :) I dare somebody to beat that record. But yeah, sorry all. _

_**AND, if you're confused about this story, well join the club. I'm just pulling this stuff out of nowhere after being on a what...4****(?) month writers block. Once I get my mind going, then I'm sure I'll be updating a lot faster as well. I will probably find a real plot for this story as well. And if you can, I'm not too good at describing things, so I leave that out alot. :( Imagine it yourselves. Sorry if there are mistakes, I don't have enough time to proof read. **_

_Also; of course! Thank you for reviewing this confusing (I do not know what the hell I'm writing), story. : ) I love reviews. They encourage me to **try **to think. **Try** is the keyword._

_**Till next time.  
**_

* * *


	4. Wants

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed / Destiny or any of the characters. I only own this confusing plot.**

_Well, I was lying in my bed and I'm not sure...Just staring at the ceiling when this idea came up I guess? D: I still am not really sure where I'm going with this story, but I hope I will soon. :) For your sakes. Well, here's chapter 4 for you. :) Enjoy._

* * *

**Summary**

_**She was mine. Yes, she was mine. She was all I ever needed, but that bastard took her away. He took everything away from me. There's only one thing to do now isn't there? Revenge has never sounded so sweet.**_

* * *

**She Was Mine**

**Chapter 4: Wants**

_I do not need much from this world, of course I don't. I have everything I could want, the wealth, the fame, the health and of course; the women. Not that I care much for the women though, most just cling to me knowing that if they were able to charm me enough to wed them, then they would gain everything I have and be in the spotlight as well. And yet...none of the women I have been with have been able to catch my eye with their charm. Until I met you._

_I will admit, I have not treated women well in my past. They were just...objects to me...There to amuse, entertain, and sometimes pleasure me. I could care less however, what happened to them, whether or not they cried when I told them to leave my house in the middle of the night, or when they begged for me to love them, to wed them. Hah, they may have fooled any other man, but not me. Not I who truly knows what women can do to a man. They pretend to love, pretend that they only care about you when all they want is your money. Once they have it, they'll leave you without a word, without a second thought or glance. You're different._

_You already have what most women want and need. You have the fame, wealth, the angelic looks, and most importantly, the personality. That day I laid my eyes on you while you were with your father at that banquet my father held, I knew you were different. The way you carried yourself so elegantly with your charming words and innocent smiles. You claimed my heart without even speaking a word to me._

_So when you approached me, politely introduced yourself and asked for my name as well...I stumbled over my own words and ended up looking like a complete idiot. You surprised me again however, rather than laughing in my face and walking off you merely smiled and said you were having trouble speaking to me as well. Being so experienced with the business and knowing the difference from a lie and the truth, I could tell you were honest by the way you smiled so genuinely and laughed. I wonder if it is possible to fall in love with the same person more than once._

_At the time when you were with me, when we were officially a __'couple' was the happiest time of my life. Your melodious laughter ringing through my ears was enough to make me smile, and your words so elegantly laced together always calmed me down even when the bastard toyed with my sister. The feel of your lips upon mine was much more than enough to silence me and keep my rage to a minimum. I curse you sometimes for making me so weak and vulnerable but I cannot help but to love you all the same._

_You've proven to me, time and time again that you are not like those other women, who only want power and greed. You would not leave me if a better man came along, you would not ask me for help. Independent. And yet, once your father agreed that you would be wed to Athrun Zala, that bastard, you couldn't do anything. You were completely powerless against your father's words, and I do not blame you. I blame that bastard for agreeing. I blame him for taking you away from me. I blame him for bringing me to the brink of my sanity._

_So I swear on my life that I will save you from his grasps, and if I find out that he has laid one finger on you...So help me God, I will bring him to the depths of hell with my own bloodied hands. All for your sake._

* * *

_Now wasn't that nice._

What was? The part where I wrote that I would bring him to the depths of hell? Why yes, I think that was a nice touch.

_That as well, but I meant you writing it all. Men would never write their feelings on paper you know._

Like I give a damn what _men _do. If they all decided to have a suiciding pact it doesn't mean i touch join them.

_Still, it seems you really love her..._

Of course I do. I was going to ask for her hand in marriage the day her father announced publicly about their wedding. I think you know how that idea turned out.

_If you ask me. It seems that she was the only one keeping you sane._

No one asked you anyways. Besides, who said I'm not sane?

_Your father and Gilbert Dullindal it seems._

Gee, thanks for pointing that out again. God, I need to get my mind on something else. That boy wont contact me until tomorrow or so, and talking with you will only do to test my sanity.

_I shall take that as a compliment. _

That's enough, I shall take a nap to pass the time. Now quiet down so I can rest in peace.

_You're avoiding it again._

There's nothing to avoid.

_Sure there is. The fact that you're unstable and insane is one of them._

Will you shut up?

_I might if you weren't thinking the exact same thing. I am you after all._

I. Am. Not. Insane. Dammit, I know they're planning something alright?! That boy even told me so. I will handle it all, and prove to you once and for all.

_Why not now? Are you afraid?_

Why would I be afraid? I'll risk anything to get Lacus and Cagalli back. My life means nothing with Lacus anyways...and Cagalli is the only real family I have.

_Then do it. Save them now. Why wait for that boy when the job can be done now._

Because...I don't have any information on Cagalli. I must wait for that boy.

_That may be true, but what about Lacus? You know where she is, you know who she's with. You can save her. Just. Like. That._

...Don't be ridiculous. Waiting for that boy won't take long.

_You were never the patient time. Can it be...that you like yourself this way? Do you enjoy being unstable and insane? Is that why you don't want to save Lacus now, because she keeps you in place? _

I've told you time and time again; I am not insane. I am perfectly stable.

_Then save her now. What if he's laid a finger on her? You'll bring him to the depths of hell correct?_

_Or could it be, you don't care about her?_

WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH THESE FALSE ACCUSATIONS?

_What have I told you before...Kira? Whatever you feel, I say. Your uncertainty is mine as well. So why not end it? Why not prove that you care about her, and that you'll honestly risk your life to save her. You want her don't you?_

I don't just want her...I need her.

_Will you do it?_

I'm going out.

_To?_

You already know where.

_Oh, but say it. It sounds much better when you say it._

I'm going to go out and save Lacus **EVEN** if it means putting my life on the line. Don't you ever say that I don't care about her again.

_Ah, yes. Now don't you feel better? You must be crazy to do all this for one girl though._

Yeah well, sanity is overrated.

* * *

**_OH. :O Will the next chapter be about Kira going to save Lacus? Or maybe a chapter about how Lacus is doing? Or maybe even Shinn's researching:) Your guesses are as good as mine. Also, sorry it's kinda short. it's like 11 30ish pm at the moment, and that means my bro will be home soon. So rather than wait another day to write more, I just posted this now. D: I promised the next chapter will be longer. :) Much longer. _**

**_At the moment, I'm thinking up things for two other stories so it may take me a longer time to update now. x.X I'll try to update as soon as possible though. :) And remember, Reviews make me OH. SO. HAPPY. Flames heat up my freezing house, and criticism well, I thankies yoos for those. : ) _**

_If I've wasted your time. My bad. D: That's what happens when you read a 14 year olds experimental story. :) Till Next Time. _

* * *


	5. Ticking Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed / Destiny or any of the characters. I only own this confusing plot.**

_A year, no nearly two?! Actually, nearly three. Where have I been all this time?  
_

* * *

**Summary**

_**She was mine. Yes, she was mine. She was all I ever needed, but that bastard took her away. He took everything away from me. There's only one thing to do now isn't there? Revenge has never sounded so sweet.**_

* * *

**She Was Mine**

**Chapter 5: Ticking Down  
**

_Standing here, I can feel the numbness taking over my body, slowly yet effectively encasing my mind in darkness. I know that the longer I stand out here, the faster the darkness will come and overcome me...and yet I cannot take a step. Maybe I want it to overtake me - am I liking what I have become?_

* * *

_**Zero Hours and Zero Minutes Counting. **_

_**Blood.**_ It's everywhere. On my clothes, on his, the floor - everywhere. She looks at me with those mesmerizing sky blue eyes, but they aren't as calm and filled with love like I had expected. No, instead a look of fear, shock, and pain has replaced it, and I think for a second; _did I place it there?_

A loud scream fills my ears, the air; and I do not have to look at her to know it was she who had voiced the loud screech. Instead, I look straight ahead of me at the bastard who is so close to me I can smell the blood reeking on his clothing. His face is contorted in pain, mixed with regret and I smile. Even in a situation as this, I cannot help but to smile knowing that I am the one who has caused him the pain.

My eyesight begins to unfocus, the screaming and yelling is beginning to make my mind spin as I try desperately to grasp the reality infront of me. The smell of freshly drawn blood fills my senses and I cannot help but feel a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. I feel like throwing up.

The feel of cold metal in my hands causes me to focus on the object. I recall carrying a hidden knife in the sleeve of my long coat - yes. I focus my senses on what is before me; him, Athrun Zala. My free hand is pressed against his chest and I can feel something running down my hands, it's smell reeks and it hits me; **blood**. I've done it...but yet, something feels wrong. Very Wrong.

* * *

_**5 Hours and 32 Minutes Counting.**_

_I thought that you would go right away, not wait 5 and a half hours._

Patience. There is no way I would jeopardize getting caught just because I was stupid and left during the day.

_Smart thinking._

Of course. I plan things carefully.

_So then if you have everything planned out, what happened to the idea of killing him before saving your sister so she could witness his death?_

Don't be ridiculous. You're the one who suggested I do this first.

_Since when have you began to give a damn about what other people suggest?_

Since they wont shut the hell up. That, and the fact that you're in my damn head - it's not like I have a choice.

_Oh, but you always have a choice._

Well...My choice is to wait before going to exact my revenge.

* * *

"Mr Yamato."

"What?" Swiftly turning around in my swivel chair, I narrowed my eyes at the maid standing in uniform whom had just interrupted my moment of peace and silence. The expression on her face told me that she regretted ever taking a step into the room.

"I apologize for the intrusion sir, but Mr Dullindal has just called." She hesitantly looked up at me, trying to read my expression before quickly looking away frightened as if she had just seen the devil himself.

Hmm...I think I like the sound of that.

"He would like to call you in for a quick meeting."

Now, what could he possibly want with me?

"Alright, call him up for me." The look she gave me was on of confusion and fear. Are they that frightened of me?

"But... He asked of you to go down to his office sir." I let out a sigh and tried to remain calm. Just this once I'll let her back talk slide, seeing as how she's rather young and seems to be new here.

"Just call him up please." She blinked several times before bowing and leaving the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click of the knob. They say that wealth and power makes your heart grow cold. I think they may just be right there.

"Sir?" A tap at the door. "He's on line one."

"Alright," Picking up the phone to my side, I pressed on the "1" button before bringing it to my ear. "You're dismissed." I raised my voice to her outside before hearing a click on the phone, signaling that she had hung up.

"Ah, Mr. Yamato. I thought I had asked for you to come down to my office rather than simply call me back." I can tell from the way he let out a quiet grunt before speaking that he was a bit annoyed by the sudden call.

"Well, let us have a talk on the phone instead. It can't be that important can it?" There was a pause of silence before I heard a sigh from the other line. He's just making himself seem more and more suspicious is my eyes.

"I guess not. Well, there is something very important of which I want to discuss with you." His voice seemed to have grown softer, as if he was trying to make sure nobody else would hear him.

"And what may that be?"

"I think there is something that you should know." Oh? He has piqued my interest.

"And that is?"

"Your father thinks that it is best if you no longer have these meetings with me-"

Shouldn't that be good news?

"...because he think's that it would be better if you were to be sent to a place where you can be watched 24/7." And the rest of his sentence reaches my ears.

"24/7 Hour surveillance?! What the hell is wrong with that man? I've done nothing but stay at home for the past weeks, and so he wants to send me off because he thinks Im crazy?!"

I could no longer keep my cool any longer. That man, my _supposed _father is insane! Why would he want to do that? Doesn't he know that the press will find out sooner or later? I can see it now; '_Multimillionaire, Uzumi Nara Athha keeping his son under watch 24/7 for suspicious behavior.' _Is he trying to ruin himself?

"Yes, well...It seems he thinks you know _**something **_Mr Yamato. I suggest that if you do not want to be placed under surveillance every hour of the day, that you do not pry into more of this _'__**something**_**'** that your father speaks of." What the hell? They're just making themselves even more and more suspicous.

"Are you threatening me?"

"What? No, no. Of course not Mr Yamato. How can I when **I** myself do not even know what your father is speaking of? I am merely your therapist, and think that it would be better for _**YOU**__ to_ have meetings with me rather than be watched like a caged animal. If you do know anything, you can always speak confidential with me - anything you say does not leave between us." Hah. Like I would ever believe anything this man says. That Asuka boy told me he found out that this man had a meeting and signed a contract with Athrun Zala. Obviously he knows... Of course he does.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

_A/N: Oh gosh, it's been forever since I updated this huh? D: And to make things worse, I didn't even write any of this within the past 2 years. xD This incredibly short chapter has actually been on my laptop for quite a while. D: I'm assuming I was going to update it, but then lost track of things and well...It ended up like this. Anyways, I apologize to the people, (if there are any xD) whom were following this story and were like "What the hell happened to the author?!". I just wanted to post this chapter till I start things up again. :3 I'm going to have to re read my own stories to figure everything out. xD_

_Hope to update soon. ~_

* * *


End file.
